A wristband in a strip shape having an adhesive applied to a rear surface of its main body which is in a belt shape, and a mount temporarily attached to the main body is conventionally known. When it is in use, both ends of the main body are adhered with each other after peeling off a part of the mount and exposing the adhesive layer so as to wrap it around a wrist or the like in a ring shape. Then, the adhesive layer on the rear surface of one end is adhered to the front surface of the other end. Further, in at least one end portion, a notch portion is formed for preventing re-use or unauthorized use.
However, it is cumbersome for a user to wind a wristband that is in an elongate strip shape around a wrist or an ankle, as these are different in size depending on the user, on an appropriate position and in an appropriate size (or diameter). Particularly, it is difficult to ensure a proper form of the adhered wristband when the user winds the wristband by himself/herself alone and its workability is lowered. In addition, there is a problem that, when both ends are adhered to each other, both ends are easily shifted from each other because the wristband itself is elongated.
Further, there is also a problem that the above mentioned trouble, of being not able to ensure a proper form because it is cumbersome for the user to wind a wristband in an elongate strip shape around a wrist or an ankle, is likely to occur when both ends of a wristband in a label are adhered to each other. This is because the notch portion is not located at an adhesion portion (an overlapping portion) that is formed on both ends for preventing unauthorized use, and it is difficult to sufficiently fulfill the function of fracture (the function of unauthorized use), if both ends are not accurately, surely and carefully adhered to each other along a predetermined length when both ends of the wristband in a label are adhered.
In addition, in a continuous body or strip successively formed of a plurality of wristbands in one piece, each wristband in one piece is separated from other end portion thereof for use. In the wristband configured to be (temporarily) attached with a mount on the rear surface of a band base material, it is needed to peel off a part of the mount from the rear surface of the band base material so as to expose the adhesive layer after the wristband is separated in one piece. There is a problem that it takes time up to the preparation of the wristband in one piece, during which the wristband is actually formed in a ring shape by exposing the adhesive layer from a state of the continuous body of wristbands.